1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to an apparatus and a method for supplying a charge voltage to an organic photoconductor (OPC) drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses repetitively perform a sequence of charging, exposing, developing, transferring, and fusing operations to form an image on paper (or printing medium). In the transferring operation, high voltage is supplied to an organic photoconductor (OPC) drum to form a predetermined charge voltage on a surface of an OPC. To supply a charge voltage to an OPC drum, a method of supplying a direct current (DC) voltage is used, or a method of supplying a DC obtained by combining alternating current (AC) voltages is used. However, since using just one of the two methods is inadequate for the conditions surrounding an image forming apparatus, charge efficiency may be degraded, and the service life of an OPC drum may be reduced.